Whoops
by pineapplefreak
Summary: Winchester means family, family means nobody gets left behind... or does it?


**So I don't usually do anything this crackish and**** I don't usually do anything this short, but... well, I saw something on Tumblr that cracked me up and I was just like, I have to write that. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sam had always wanted a normal life. Ever since he had gotten old enough to notice that none of the other kids moved around as much as he did and none of the other kids' dads had jobs like his dad, he had wanted to distance himself from the hunting life.

At a certain point, however, he had come to accept that he probably would never get that life. Dean was certain that _he_ wouldn't either, had always imagined he would go out in a blaze of glory leaving nothing but a legend behind.

And yet, even after everything, here they were. Both of them married with kids with actual permanent _homes _and living in suburbia- _suburbia! _Sam and Jenn had a three year old son named Bobby John (what could he say, the name had grown on him) but who they usually called BJ and another baby on the way, and Dean and Danni had a five year old daughter who they had named Mary. Their lives were normal and apple pie; hell, here Sam was at Dean's house for a Fourth of July barbecue of all things.

He still marveled at it sometimes.

The temperatures were pretty high today, high enough for Danni to dub the weather "hot as Hell" (which Sam and Dean laughed at because they both knew quite well that wasn't even close to true) so they had retreated inside for awhile after sitting in Dean's backyard. Sam was currently sitting on the family room floor while Mary tied his hair in little braids that stuck straight out from his head. Dean had taken one look at him and cracked up, but Sam didn't mind. He liked listening to his niece (he had a _niece_!) ramble on about the things that occupied her little girl mind as she did his hair with pink ribbons.

"… and Abby said that Care Bears were better than My Little Pony, but that is _so _not true because no one even knows the names of the Care Bears but everyone knows who Twilight Sparkle is! Don't you think so, Uncle Sammy?"

"Absolutely," Sam agreed, even though he had no idea what she was talking about. BJ was more into Thomas the Train Engine and Power Rangers.

Mary paused and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think Mommy's mad at me and Daddy."

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "How come?"

Mary looked around as if to make sure no one was listening, even though they were the only two in the room. Danni, Jenn, and BJ were in the kitchen and Dean was getting beers from the cooler outside.

"Derek Mantello was being mean to my friend Cristy at the park the other day," she whispered, "And I called him a son... well, I called him something Daddy says all the time, and Derek's mommy heard and told my mommy and she yelled at Daddy for teaching me bad words."

Sam laughed. "Mary, baby, you should never listen to anything your Dad says after he's had a beer or two or when he's watching any sort of sports game."

Mary giggled as Dean walked into the room with a beer in his hand. He grinned at the sight of his daughter practicing her hairdressing skills on his brother.

"Looking good, Sammy," he said. "We should enter you in the next beauty pageant."

Sam resisted the urge to flip him off as Mary tied a final ribbon in his hair and handed him a sparkly toy mirror. "All done!"

Sam pretended to admire his reflection in the warped plastic surface. "I love it, Mary."

Dean snorted as Mary threw her arms around Sam's neck, careful not to mess up his new hairdo. "You're my favorite uncle, Uncle Sammy!"

Sam laughed. "I'm your _only _uncle."

There was a moment's pause, and then the shatter of glass as the beer bottle slipped out of Dean's hand.

"Holy shit," he said.

"Don't repeat that," Sam whispered to Mary before he looked up at his brother.

"What is it, Dean?" he asked.

Dean stared at him, a look of horror plain on his face.

"We forgot Adam!"

* * *

**Yeah. You did. Now boys, I love you and everything, but seriously. You are _awful _half brothers. Just saying.**

**Sorry not sorry, I know it's random but I couldn't help myself. Reviews are love!**


End file.
